1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for displaying images on a screen, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a display apparatus may include a display panel on which images are displayed. For example, the display apparatus may be a television, a monitor, and the like.
A typical display apparatus includes a relatively flat display panel. However, recently a display apparatus with a curved display panel has been developed.
When viewing two-dimensional (2D) images through a display apparatus with a curved display panel, a user may experience a three-dimensional (3D) effect as if seeing 3D images. Also, a display apparatus with a curved display panel may increase a user's sense of immersion.
However, typically a display apparatus includes only a flat panel display or a curved display, but not both. Furthermore, the process of bending or curving a display panel can be dangerous because the panel can break during the bending process. Also, the bending process can be time consuming.